


Frosty Mornings

by Honorificabilitudinitatibus



Series: Jonsa Halloween Prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff and Humor, House Stark, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stark shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honorificabilitudinitatibus/pseuds/Honorificabilitudinitatibus
Summary: Sansa first meets Jon when she moves into her cottage on the north end of the lake- an old friend of her brother's from college, Robb had made a point to introduce them. Amidst all the chaos of moving, Jon had given her his number, insisting that she call if she ever needed anything. She'd smiled and thanked him and completely forgotten about it in the flurry of deadlines she had to hit in September.Until the first cold snap of the year hits, that is.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Halloween Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988923
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	Frosty Mornings

Two years in the city had been more than enough, and Sansa Stark had been thrilled to trade in her tiny shoebox apartment in Brooklyn for a small cottage on the lake in upstate New York, where she could work on her next book.

When he had helped her move in, Robb had made a point to introduce her to a friend of his from college- Jon Snow- who ran a small construction company in the same town. He was a quiet man- all dark eyes and hair and solemn features, and it was hard to imagine him in the middle of one of Robb's insane college stories that he _insisted_ were true (Sansa still had her doubts about a few of them).

(It was almost _too_ easy to picture Robb and Theon Greyjoy egging a rival frat house the night before graduation, but somehow, she couldn’t picture this serious, sincere boy involved in the sort of antics that her brother and his friends had gotten themselves into).

They had shaken hands, and made awkward small talk with each other, with Jon rubbing his neck as he asked Sansa about her job while chaos unfolded in the background. Robb and Rickon had sworn a blue streak at each other helping to bring her couch in, and Arya was egging on both sides indiscriminately from her perch on top of Sansa’s kitchen table, instead of bringing in the suitcases like she’d _said_ she would. Sansa shot her a glare in between answering Jon's question about who she had rented the cottage from and warning Rickon that she would murder him if he broke any of her dishes. She saw Jon stifle a grin as she scolded her brother, and felt herself flush slightly.

Bran was similarly occupied, his wheelchair outside by the moving van as he yelled various, wrong directions to their brothers, culminating in Rickon falling off the back of the truck, amidst some _very_ creative swearing that Sansa was going to have to remember for her next novel, onto the bag of Sansa’s throw pillow collection that he’d mercilessly mocked when he was helping her pack.

“Maybe you’ll have more appreciation for the aesthetic value of good home décor now that it’s saved your skull a trip to the ER.” Sansa had huffed, crossing her arms as Rickon squawked indignantly and Jon raised his eyebrows together next to her, looking like he was desperately trying not to laugh.

Amidst all this chaos, he’d given her his number and told her to call if she ever needed anything, and she smiled and thanked him and promptly forgotten about it. Until the first cold snap of the year hit.

* * *

He drops by her cottage one October morning, and Sansa isn’t expecting it, or she would have put on more than a fuzzy bathrobe and flannel pajama pants, and she _definitely_ would have done something about the bags under her eyes from the all-nighter she pulled two days ago to finish chapter 12 in time for her editor. She also probably wouldn't have been sitting on her front porch in 35 degree weather either, but the cold helped her focus sometimes, and she was having trouble drafting chapter 13.

“Sansa?” he asked, ducking his head to look at her as confusion flashed across his face. “Everything alright?”

“Oh-“ Sansa looked up, pushing her hair out of her face (it was messy- messier than she’s ever had it around anyone but her family, and she flushes at the thought), “Hey Jon- I’m fine.” She felt a flush of embarrassment. “Just brainstorming- watching the lake helps me think. What brings you out this way?”

“Er- it’s a pretty chilly morning.” He managed to get out, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I- uh- wanted to check and make sure your heater was alright. They malfunction easily around here.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Sansa gave him a bright smile as she shivered, and he couldn’t help but step forward and take her hands in his own, hissing at how cold they were.

“We need to get you inside.” He told her, rubbing her hands between his own and trying not to notice the blush that had spread across the bridge of her nose. “You’re going to freeze out here- how long have you been sitting outside?”

“That-“ Sansa blinked. “That’s a good question. I got distracted.”

Jon looked like he was trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

“I’ll be rude and invite myself in, then.” He said, helping her to her feet as she shivered in the frosty air and walked carefully up the steps. “You need a cup of something warm- I’d be surprised if you can feel your fingers right now.”

“Well they’d better still be working- I’m gonna need them in a few minutes so I can write down a scene I was thinking about for my next chapter.” Sansa grumbled, rubbing her palms together.

Jon laughed again, holding her door and ushering her through. 

“Your brother was right.” He grinned, as Sansa raised a questioning brow. “You _are_ absentminded when you daydream.”

“It’s literally my _job!_ ” Sansa squawked, playfully smacking him in the arm. “Ugh don’t listen to _anything_ Robb tells you about me.”

“Really?” Jon smirked. “What about the 20th birthday incident? Should I not ask about that?”

“Oh Robb Stark, you are a _dead_ man.” She hissed, wrinkling her nose at him. “I can’t _believe_ he would tell you about that- ugh, It was really Arya’s fault anyways-“

She’s grinning the whole time, though, and a warmth is spreading through her limbs that has nothing to do with the cup of tea Jon had pressed into her hands.

* * *

Sansa woke up on the third morning in November about an hour earlier than she wanted to, given that it was Saturday, and she had a long weekend, because she’s shivering hard enough to hear her teeth clack together. Gritting her teeth, she got up to check her thermostat, only to find that her heat wasn’t working, and that nothing she did to it would change that fact.

Stubbornly blinking back tears, she was determined to actually sleep in for once, and put on three pairs of socks and her fuzziest bathrobe and tucked herself under her down comforter and wool blanket.

But it wasn’t enough.

Overwhelmed and hungry and exhausted, she finally reached for her cell phone, hands shaking as she pressed the call button on the screen. Jon answered on the second ring.

“Sansa?” the concern in his voice was too much- too overwhelming, and Sansa felt her lip wobble. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

“I think my heater is broken.” She managed to get out, her voice wavering as she tried not to cry. “I’m- I’m sorry to bother you so early, but I didn’t know who else to call, and I was hoping y-you could give me a recommendation for a handyman to fix it-“

“It’s no bother at all, Sansa.” Jon reassured her, and his tone is so gentle and calm that she had to cover her mouth with her hand so he didn’t hear the hitch in her breath. “I’ll come take a look at it right now, okay? Just hang in there.”

“Okay.” Sansa whispered. “Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.”

* * *

Sansa had tried to scrub the tears from her face as well but apparently her hot water heater was broken, too, because she’d gotten a face full of icy water when she’d tried. Jon was kind enough not to say anything about her disheveled appearance when he arrived, looking far more awake than anybody had a right to at this hour. 

“Hey.” He greeted, kindly, stepping easily into her house and stomping the mud off his boots. “How are you holding up?”

“I should have taken you seriously when you warned me about this last t-time.” Sansa shivered, drawing the blanket wrapped around her shoulders even more tightly. “Th-thanks for coming so early- I’m s-sorry- I didn’t know who else to call-“

Jon frowned, reaching forward to run his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. Her limbs were still freezing, but her face was burning at the attention.

“I’m glad to help.” He told her, taking in her appearance. “Here- I’ll take a look at things, but why don’t you wait in the truck while I take a crack at it? The seats are heated and it should be much warmer than in here.”

Sansa let herself be led out to his truck, helped into the passenger seat, and practically melted into the warmth of the seat and the heat coming from the vents.

“I won’t be long.” Jon promised.

Sansa tried to stay awake- really, she did- but she’d woken up at three in the morning, and had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and the warmth was seeping into her bones and causing her head to droop. Legs pulled up to her chest, Sansa pulled her blanket around her and sank into the heat of the seatas she felt her eyes shutting.

Jon was gently shaking her arm seconds later, and Sansa blearily opened her eyes.

“Hey sleepyhead.” He teased her, with a kind smile.

“Oh- I’m so sorry!” Sansa bolted up, horrified. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep in your car-“

“It’s perfectly fine, Sansa.” Jon reassured her, his eyes warm. “I called a friend of mine who works with these systems- yours isn’t the first to die in this cold snap- and it looks like he’s booked through Tuesday at the moment.”

“Tuesday?” Sansa heard herself whisper, eyes widening as they started to water. Tuesday- she was going to freeze until Tuesday. But it was what it was. “Oh- okay.” She mumbled, biting her lip. “Thanks for taking a look- I guess I should head back inside and see if I can figure out how my fireplace works.”

“Nope.” Jon shook his head. “Go pack a bag- you can stay with me until it gets fixed.”

“Oh- I couldn’t intrude-“

“Your brother would murder me if I left you to freeze.” Jon told her, raising an eyebrow. Disappointment shot through her- of _course_ it was because she was Robb’s little sister and nothing more- wasn’t that how it always went? “Anyways, _I_ would murder me if I left you here to freeze. Come on, I can’t promise you’ll enjoy the company, but I’ve got plenty of room, and it’s dangerous not to have heating in the winters out here.” He ducked his head for a second, and the hint of red on his cheeks was enough to make Sansa hope. “My place overlooks the north end of the lake, so you can daydream all you want. Maybe you could tell me about your book?”

Sansa felt a grin spread over her face as his gentle teasing.

“If you insist.” She said, shyly. “As long as you let me make you breakfast in return.”

“I think I can live with that.” Jon murmured, reaching out to take the bag she handed him. “Come on, if you’re gonna cook, we’d better get started. It’s early, and I’m _hungry_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... and then Sansa meets his husky, Ghost, who immediately loves her almost more than Jon, and fluff ensues. Christ. I wrote something fluffy. Short. Minimal angst. Zero trauma or social commentary. Truly, we have witnessed a fucking miracle, because I didn’t think I was capable of it. The prompt for today was freestyle, and i really wanted to share this piece, even if it isn't as halloween themed as maybe it should be. 
> 
> I love writing various stark family shenanigans, and I think Bran and Arya are both total shit-stirrers (They’re so close in age, both are middle child af, and both have crazy, adrenaline fueled hobbies that drive their parents nuts (sword fighting and extreme climbing in canon). These two get into some shit). Robb’s trying to be the mature one, and he’s been resisting flinging couch cushions at Rickon the entire day, but his internal monologue is probably unprintable by the end of Sansa’s move. Jon's probably less phased by all the Stark shenanigans than Sansa thinks- he definitely got up to some shit in college with Robb and Theon. 
> 
> This one was so much fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! I would love to write a follow-up to it, so we'll see where my head's at when the semester finishes up haha. Thanks so much for all of your kind words, your comments and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions! I love getting to hear from all of you- feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr! I’m @mkstrigidae! Stay safe and healthy, and hang in there!


End file.
